


I Run From Love, Yet Chase After It

by timewarp



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewarp/pseuds/timewarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets sick and Carmilla is the one who has to take care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Run From Love, Yet Chase After It

          Carmilla has been alive for hundreds of years. She’s witnessed countless wars, countless leaders that have risen and fallen, countless disasters, diseases, and plagues. She’s seen close to everything and nothing really fazes her. Until today.

         It starts with a sniffle. Then a cough. Despite Laura’s many insistences that she’s fine and no matter how much Laura chugs OJ like she’s at a frat party, Carmilla finds herself facing her very much sick roommate. Oh boy. 

         Laura’s face glistens with sweat and she’s shivering uncontrollably. 

         “Um, are you okay? You look like you’re on the North Pole.”

         Laura looks startled to see Carmilla standing there, as if she’s forgotten that they’re roommates. She shakes her head.

         “Uh no. I’m c-c-completely-,” Laura sneezes, “fine.”  

         Carmilla quirks up an eyebrow. “Uh huh.” She crosses the room so that she’s only a few inches away from Laura. She places her hand on Laura’s forehead (which she totally regrets because her hand is totally covered with sweat now). “You’re totally burning up. You’re definitely sick.” 

         “No,” Laura groans as she wiggles in her bed. “It’s just a 24 hour bug. I’ll be completely up and running tomorrow.”

          Carmilla rolls her eyes and walks towards the door. 

         “Wait, don’t leave!” Carmilla freezes in her tracks. She turns towards Laura. “I don’t want to be here all by myself.” 

         Carmilla sighs. She hasn’t fed in a while and she’s hungry. On the other hand, she can’t say no to Laura.

         Carmilla walks to Laura’s bed and sits at the edge, where Laura’s feet are. Laura makes a pleased sound. Or maybe she’s just congested. Carmilla can’t quite tell at this point.  

         “Well Cupcake, I’m here. What do you wanna do?”

         “Nnnn I ‘unno, you pick,” Laura mumbles. She shifts so that she’s curled up on her side. Even though Laura looks like a total mess, she looks oddly adorable right there and then.

         “I guess we’re watching a movie.”

         Carmilla chooses the 2005  _Pride and Prejudice_  even though she’s already seen it ten times. She puts it on her laptop and she and Laura lean against Laura’s wall with the laptop on Carmilla’s legs.

         “Aren’t you afraid I’m gonna get you sick?” Laura asks. 

         Carmilla shakes her head. “Vampires have a pretty good immune system. It’s been a while since I was last sick.”

         Laura yawns. “Mmm that’s good.”  

         The movie begins to play and Carmilla realizes that she and Laura are in very close proximity. Their legs are touching and Carmilla wants to smack herself for acting like a middle school girl. She’s secretly thankful that Laura isn’t wearing the charm today because while Laura is in danger, Carmilla doesn’t feel any adverse side effects now. Anyways, nothing will happen to Laura while she’s at her side.

         Carmilla is so into the movie that halfway through the movie, she suddenly realizes that Laura is no longer watching the movie anymore. Laura is fast asleep on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla freezes. She doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to accidentally wake up Laura- she definitely needs the rest. Carmilla decides to employ a tactic that she does best and does nothing. She continues watching the movie but finds that she can’t focus on Elizabeth and Darcy anymore.

         Carmilla wakes up with a start. It’s completely dark in the room and the laptop has long since forgotten. There’s a pair of arms wrapped around Carmilla’s body. Carmilla turns around in bed and she sees Laura’s sleeping face mere centimeters away from her own.  _Holy shit_. Carmilla’s in  _Laura’s_  bed being the little spoon to Laura’s big spoon. Holy hell.

         Carmilla has the urge to leave but she can’t muster up the willpower to actually get up. Laura shifts a little and grabs Carmilla tighter.

         Carmilla lets out a content sigh and shifts closer to Laura. She figures she can suffer through this for a bit longer.

         When Laura wakes up the next morning, Carmilla is gone. She yawns and stretches.  Carmilla being gone in the mornings is not a new phenomenon to her.

         The door opens and Carmilla walks in, carrying a million things in her hands.

         “What’s going on?” Laura asks, rubbing her eyes.

         “Breakfast,” Carmilla grunts. She stops right in front of Laura and hands her a tray full of food. Completely astonished, Laura takes it and places it on her lap.

         “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” The tray is completely full of food. However, Laura can’t quite tell what the food is supposed to be. She picks up a fork and prods at what she thinks is supposed to be a waffle.

         Carmilla shrugs. “Eh, I just stole that from a bunch of freshmen. It was pretty easy.”

         Laura rolls her eyes at Carmilla’s complete inability to accept a compliment. She takes a bite of the waffle and nearly chokes on it. It’s absolutely terrible.

         “Hey, you okay?” Carmilla furrows her eyebrows.

         “Yeah,” Laura gasps. “It just went down the wrong pipe.”

         Carmilla nods in understanding. She sits down on her bed, opposite of Laura and watches her eat.  Laura makes sure she eats every single bite. Laura nearly regrets her attempts to eat the food but then she sees Carmilla’s face which is sporting a soft smile. Laura would gladly eat a hundred more of Carmilla’s dishes if it meant Carmilla looked at her the same way she’s looking at her now. Totally worth it. 

 


End file.
